


Implicatio / Связь

by zhimolost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Friends, Human Derek Hale, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhimolost/pseuds/zhimolost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все началось с Дерека и его собственничества. Впрочем, закончилось тем же.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Implicatio / Связь

**Author's Note:**

> Теплый Белтейн и версия взаимосвязей

Первое, что он услышал в своем новом суперсекретном логове, о котором никто не знал:

\- Что ты тут делаешь? Это мое место!

Стайлз от неожиданности дернулся и свалился с удобного корня на землю, больно стукнувшись локтем, прерывисто, ноюще вздохнул, чувствуя, как щиплет ссадину на коленке, и поднял голову.

Хмурый мальчишка выглядел старше, выше и крупнее; он был какой-то чернявый, но не как Скотт – у того все смягчалось загаром, а этот был весь неправильный, резкий: светлые глаза, стоящие торчком волосы, оттопыренные уши и крупный подбородок. Стайлз завистливо шмыгнул носом, увидев велосипедный шлем, который мальчишка держал за лямку: мама говорила, он еще мал, чтобы ездить на двухколесном по лесу.

\- Это мое место, - повторил мальчишка, насупившись еще больше, и нагло влез в кустарник, затрещавший под его весом. Он подошел к уютной норке под огромным, навесным корнем и положил шлем. – Уходи.

\- Это я его нашел, - обиженно пробубнил Стайлз, садясь на попу. Посмотрел на свои ладошки, поморщился, увидев катышки содранной кожи, и нагнулся к коленке. Незнакомый мальчишка топтался за его спиной, но Стайлз только дул на ссадину, не подумав, облизнул палец и сплюнул горькую пыль.

\- Ты чего? – мальчишка вдруг присел на корточки рядом и бесцеремонно отпихнул руку Стайлза, внимательно осматривая коленку, наклоняя ее то так, то эдак. Стайлз снова шмыгнул носом (ушиб начал болеть), но мальчишка покосился на него из-под бровей.

\- Не реви, - сказал он сурово, но с той ноткой в голосе, когда хотят пожалеть, и Стайлз с готовностью откликнулся на нее, горестно вздыхая. – Ты просто ободрал. Я сейчас промою, у меня вода есть. Не будешь реветь?

\- Не буду, - обреченно состроил плаксивую гримасу Стайлз. Мальчишка поднялся, снова затрещал кустарником и вернулся через минуту, неся бутылку минералки. – Пить хочу.

\- На, - ему протянули бутылку, сначала плеснув на колено. – И руки помой.

Стайлз пил, с любопытством посматривая на мальчишку: тот ловко протер кожу сухой салфеткой, промокнул ссадину и наклеил ярко-салатовый пластырь с какими-то рисунками. Стайлз наклонился ближе: это оказались листья темного цвета.

\- Он девчачий, - с сомнением протянул он, разглядывая коленку. Мальчишка забрал бутылку, тоже посмотрел на пластырь и убедительно покачал головой.

\- Нет. Обычный пластырь для мальчиков.

\- Но тут листочки… - ткнул пальцем Стайлз, ковырнув ногтем чуть отклеившийся конец.

\- Это как… как… - мальчишка несильно хлопнул его по ладони, чтобы отстал, и задумался. – Как Ядовитый Плющ. Ты же читаешь комиксы? – он снова подозрительно нахмурился, и Стайлз быстро-быстро закивал. Он же не малолетка, а комиксы только для крутых парней. – Ну и вот.

\- Но Ядовитый Плющ же девочка… - прикусил губу Стайлз, все еще разглядывая колено.

\- Она супергерой, - заявил мальчишка, подбирая крышечку от бутылки. Он уже примерился ее завинтить, когда Стайлз пискнул, растерянно протягивая грязные ладошки. – Блин, - мальчишка закатил глаза и полил салфетку, пропитывая ее водой. – Давай сюда.

Стайлз протянул руку, и мальчишка принялся оттирать пыльные разводы, попавшие под кожу, яростно, но аккуратно, как делала мама, и Стайлз сразу успокоился. Даже поерзал, садясь поудобнее и доверчиво рассматривая склоненную голову.

\- Меня Стайлз зовут, - сообщил он новому другу, ковыряя пяткой невредимой ноги усыпанную иголками землю.

\- Я Дерек, - откликнулся мальчишка, быстро протирая вторую ладонь. – Все. Где ты живешь?

\- У леса, где Хэмпен-роуд, - Стайлз широко улыбнулся: руки больше не щипало, они были чистые и розовые, мама не будет ругаться. – А ты?

\- Пошли, - вместо ответа сказал Дерек, хватая его за подмышки и поднимая. – Отвезу домой.

\- На велике? – восхищенно выдохнул Стайлз и вцепился в полосатую футболку Дерека, пока тот отряхивал шорты. – На самом настоящем? Взрослом? Прямо настоящий-настоящий велик?

\- Настоящий-настоящий, - кивнул Дерек, взял с корня шлем, подергал лямку и протянул ему. – На, надевай. А то вдруг упадешь, ударишься еще.

\- Я не упаду! – заверил Стайлз, взволнованно хватая шлем и надевая на голову. – Я крепко держусь, знаешь, как? Мы однажды со Скоттом катались с оврага, и ему под колесо шишка попала, и мы прям полетели. Он руль отпустил, а я его нет, видишь, мы даже покатились по земле, но я…

\- Ладно-ладно, - перебил его Дерек нарочито грубо, вытаскивая из кустов. Но Стайлз не злился – его новый друг предложил покататься на настоящем велосипеде, и это было ух как круто, два крутых больших мальчика, мама не обрадуется, когда узнает, но Стайлз скажет только папе, а вот про Дерека можно и маме, она любит друзей Стайлза, а Скотта даже кормит лимонным пирогом, который тот обожает…

Все это он рассказывал Дереку, сидя на багажнике и крепко держась за его спину. Дерек молчал, но иногда смешливо хмыкал, и Стайлз понимал: он его слушает, только не отвечает, потому что сосредоточен на дороге. Папа всегда говорил, что надо быть сосредоточенным за рулем.

\- Ты понравишься папе, - сказал Стайлз, когда они выехали на асфальтовую дорожку, ведущую к городу. – А ты когда придешь снова?

\- Малявка, это мое место, - бросил через плечо Дерек, оглядываясь назад – нет ли мопедов, хотя они бы тарахтели на всю улицу.

\- Но… - растерянно вздохнул Стайлз, замолчал и поскреб ногтем пятнышко прилипшей к футболке коры на спине Дерека. – Мне тоже нельзя?

Дерек остановился, уперся одной ногой в землю, пропуская хохочущую компанию на роликах, и обернулся, щурясь.

\- Тебе можно, - снисходительно кивнул и слабо улыбнулся в ответ на счастливую улыбку Стайлза.

___

Стайлз накинулся на него, как коршун, стоило Дереку бросить рюкзак под деревом.

\- Ты должен мне помочь!

Зажатые в кулаке цветные карандаши были обломаны, а красивая открытка в другой руке уже слегка помялась, на краях остались следы от мокрых пальцев. Стайлз часто дышал, скорее, даже пыхтел, на щеке остались следы чернил от зеленой ручки с блестками, и Дерек поднял брови.

\- С домашкой?

\- Тьфу на домашку! - воинственно вскинулся Стайлз, тряся кулаком: завязки на капюшоне ветровки так и запрыгали. – Я не знаю, что написать!

\- Где? – Дерек плюхнулся на расстеленный плед, подтянул к себе рюкзак и достал коробочку с ланчем. Он не ждал, что Стайлз будет здесь, в младшей школе занятия заканчивались раньше, да и он сам после уроков задерживался на тренировке по баскетболу. Но Стайлз был, и был чем-то расстроен, так что планы подготовиться к контрольной в тишине провалились.

\- Вот тут, - Стайлз с детской непосредственностью влез под его руку, кладя на колени открытку. Дерек привычно сунул ему коробку и вздохнул, видя изображенного человечка в платьице с красными волосами.

\- Ты опять пишешь Лидии?

\- У нее жень рожжения, - невнятно пробубнил Стайлз, набив рот сэндвичем с курицей. Мама Дерека уже давно готовила двойную порцию, когда Дерек заметил, что Стайлз любит курицу больше ветчины. – Подарок я сделал, - добавил он, проглотив, - осталась открытка. Что написать?

\- Поздравляю, желаю здоровья? – Дерек усмехнулся, когда Стайлз закатил глаза. – Ладно, а что ты хочешь сказать?

\- Что хочу с ней дружить. Как со Скоттом или с тобой, - Стайлз ссыпал карандаши на плед рядом, а сам забрался на выступающий корень, устраиваясь прямо за плечом Дерека. – Только давай теми ручками, они классные.

\- Как и у тебя на щеке, - беззлобно фыркнул Дерек, разглаживая открытку и подкладывая под нее учебник химии. – Не надо писать про меня и Скотта, девчонки этого не любят, лучше напиши, что она красивая.

\- Очень красивая, - кивнул Стайлз, смывая чернила с лица слюной. Помолчал, глядя, как Дерек осторожно выводит буквы, и добавил: – Скотт не такой красивый.

\- При чем тут Скотт? – непонимающе нахмурился Дерек.

\- Он друг, а Лидия не друг, не такой друг, - Стайлз поерзал, лег виском на скрещенные ладони – задумался. – С такими не получается совсем дружить-дружить.

\- Половое созревание… - пробормотал Дерек, заканчивая дописывать поздравления, и поперхнулся, когда Стайлз продолжил.

\- А вот ты красивый.

\- Получается, я не друг? – повернул голову, смеясь, но у Стайлза был серьезный взгляд.

\- Друг, конечно, - обиженно пробурчал тот, но тут же радостно улыбнулся, глядя на открытку. – Да! Офигительно!

\- Отложи, пусть чернила высохнут, - скомандовал Дерек, открывая учебник. – Все, а теперь помолчи немного.

Стайлз действительно замолчал, слез на плед и скрестил ноги, принялся разукрашивать открытку кривыми сердечками, еле слышно напевая себе под нос. Но Дерек уже привык, ему ничего не мешало. А когда попозже ему в руку положили сэндвич, он улыбнулся, не отрываясь от чтения.

___

\- Это несмешно, - Стайлз зажмурился, почесал лоб и откинулся спиной к дереву, уперев ноги в корень. – Я облажался.

\- Не так уж сильно, - Дерек пожал плечами, протирая спицы велосипедного колеса, сжал шину, проверяя. – Ты же не знал, что у нее аллергия на арахис.

\- И все равно это было самое ужасное свидание в истории ужасных свиданий, - Стайлз грустно нахохлился, скрестил руки на груди, бесцельно рассматривая крону дуба. – Отношения всегда такие стремные.

\- Стремное только твое отношение к отношениям, - хмыкнул Дерек, подергав за сорванную цепь. – Будь проще, девчонки это чувствуют.

\- Да что ты можешь знать? – протянул Стайлз. – Ты крутой, девчонки липнут. Какие проблемы могут быть у Дерека Хейла.

\- Типичные для всех мужчин, - усмехнулся Дерек, проворачивая педали. – Так что прислушивайся к советам старших, с Лидией я тебе нехило помог.

\- Это да, - кивнул Стайлз, поворачиваясь на бок и не обращая внимания на задравшуюся рубашку. – Почему мы с ней дружим?

\- В смысле? – Дерек не отрывался от велосипеда с потрепанной наклейкой "С" Супермена на раме спереди.

\- Мы охрененные друзья, но когда пытаюсь представить наш с ней секс, у меня встает через раз, - Стайлз снова зажмурился, когда солнечный луч ударил сквозь зашумевшую крону ему в лицо.

\- Но встает же, - Дерек снова покрутил педали, нахмурился: что-то не получалось. Стайлз засмотрелся на его лицо, завистливо поскреб свои собственные щеки – голые и мягкие, не то что легкая чернявая щетина Дерека, настоящая и крутая.

\- Я подросток, всегда стоит.

\- И сейчас? – Дерек насмешливо фыркнул, глядя на него поверх колеса, но вместо ответной подколки Стайлз вдруг осекся, еле заметно покраснел и показал средний палец. – Серьезно, Стилински?

\- Отвали, - отмахнулся тот, поджимая ноги и нагло укладываясь на спортивную сумку Дерека, сбивая ее поудобней под голову. – Скоро там?

\- Хочешь сам заняться своим велосипедом? – невинно поднял брови Дерек и кивнул, когда Стайлз скорчил гримасу. – Тогда захлопнись.

Он снова склонился над рамой: мускулы на руках напряглись, Дерек свел брови, стискивая зубы и натягивая цепь. Он снял футболку в самом начале, и голый торс уже покрылся легкой пленкой пота. Стайлз подложил одну руку под щеку, другой порылся в рюкзаке, вытаскивая холодную бутылку воды.

\- Ты, когда злишься, на зверя похож.

\- На какого? – Дерек утер лоб тыльной стороной запястья, крутанул педали и довольно оскалился.

\- На волка. И зубы такие же.

\- Дались тебе мои зубы, - ухмыльнулся Дерек, вставая. Стайлз кинул бутылку, посмотрел, как тот поймал у самой земли, и задумчиво прищурился.

\- Нет, правда. Ты мог бы быть волком. Как в тех фильмах про оборотней. Или в другой вселенной. Как думаешь, есть такая, где ты оборотень? Вселенных же много, чисто теоретически…

Дерек шумно отфыркался, полив на затылок, растер по плечам и бросил бутылку обратно, снимая футболку с сучка.

\- Поехали, киноман.

Стайлз поднялся, кряхтя, поправил рубашку и забросил рюкзак на плечо, благодарно хлопнув Дерека по спине.

\- Слушай, - сказал он, когда они вытащили велосипеды из кустов, - а ты бы дружил со мной, будучи оборотнем?

\- Я бы разорвал тебе горло. Своими зубами, - Дерек показал пасть и увернулся от шлепка. – Поехали уже.

___

Стайлз лихорадочно сглатывал, шагая от кустарника до дуба и обратно: полная луна серебрила листья, легкий ветерок шевелил ветки и шумел кроной, но Стайлз не обращал внимания. Сердце билось так, что, казалось, вот-вот выскочит; он проверял телефон каждые пять секунд, но тот молчал. Стайлз уже почти взмолился об ингаляторе Скотта, когда кустарник заскрипел.

\- Что случилось? – Дерек вывалился, часто дыша и спотыкаясь, но тут же подлетел к Стайлзу, крепко хватая за предплечья и шаря горящим взглядом по его лицу.

\- Ты… ты… - Стайлз прерывисто вздохнул и вдруг оттолкнул Дерека, зло потирая руки. – Ты спал с ней?

\- С кем? – обалдело сморгнул Дерек, отступая на полшага.

\- С Лидией! – яростно зашипел Стайлз, подходя ближе и тыкая Дерека в грудь пальцем. – Ты спал с Лидией!

\- Стайлз, - слишком спокойно сказал Дерек, обманчиво расслабляя плечи. – Ты охренел?

\- Это я охренел?! – Стайлз взмахнул руками, снова прошагал к дереву. – Ты, блять, перепихнулся с мечтой моей жизни, дружище!

\- Сейчас три ночи, - Дерек начал медленно подходить к нему, гипнотизируя этой медлительностью, так что Стайлз бессильно метался в пятачке, как зажатая в курятнике лисица. – Я высыпался перед финальным зачетом, ты сбросил SOS-смску и вызвал в лес, чтобы с какого-то хрена спросить, спал ли я с Лидией. Я ничего не путаю?

\- Гринберг видел вас в суши-баре, - Стайлз замер, как вкопанный, замолотил ладонью в воздухе. – Ты весь вечер пожирал ее глазами, а потом положил руку на коленку, господи, Хейл, ты такой муда…

Он не договорил, только пискнул, когда Дерек вдруг бросился вперед, как профессиональный баскетболист, и снова схватил его за предплечья, стискивая, как клещами. Жарко выдохнул ему в лицо и потряс, словно куклу – постоянные тренировки в колледже и спортзал не прошли даром.

\- А ты такой болван, Стилински, - прорычал, скаля зубы. – Я советовался с Лидией, а не совращал несовершеннолетнюю, понятно?

\- Советовался? – воинственно фыркнул Стайлз, пытаясь выкрутиться из хватки: при свете луны Дерек выглядел чересчур фантастично. – Что, девчонка не дает?

\- Ты заткнешься или нет? – грубо ответил Дерек.

\- Попробуй заткни, - Стайлз откинул голову, прищурился и моментально обмяк, когда губы Дерека прижались к его губам.

Растекся по Хейлу, который целовал его щеки, скулы, переносицу и зажмуренные глаза, и невнятно бормотал, будто напевал что-то. Не то чтобы Дереку это когда-то мешало.

___

\- Почему ты тогда меня не выставил? – Стайлз перекатился на живот, разглядывая сонного Дерека, лежащего щекой на импровизированной подушке из собственной кожанки.

\- Куда не выставил? – пробубнил Дерек, не открывая глаз. Стайлз усмехнулся, дунул ему на ресницы.

\- Туда же, куда не вставил, - поставил подбородок на голое плечо Хейла и объяснил: - когда застукал здесь первый раз, ну, в детстве. Почему не выставил?

\- Ты поранился, - Дерек смиренно вздохнул, ввязываясь в разговор. – Ободрал коленку.

\- И ты ринулся защищать, о прекрасный рыцарь?

\- Ты готовился зареветь, - хмыкнул Дерек. – Прямо как Кора. Сработали инстинкты старшего брата.

\- Ага, рассказывай, - пихнул его в бок Стайлз. – Просто признай, что сразу запал на меня.

\- На малявку, которая влезла в мое секретное место? – приоткрыл один глаз Дерек.

\- Знаешь, как это бывает, - отмахнулся Стайлз, болтая ногами. – Сначала инстинкты, потом любопытство, привыкание, родство, и вот ты уже вытряхиваешь старину Стайлза из штанов на чердаке в доме твоих родителей.

\- Не припомню, чтобы пришлось вытряхивать. По-моему, ты сам выпрыгнул из них.

\- Эй, - Стайлз шлепнул его по спине, - ты наконец-то решил, что я тебе подхожу как партнер. Надо было пользоваться моментом и брать быка за рога, в смысле, волка за член.

Дерек неодобрительно хмыкнул: все еще сопротивлялся, когда Стайлз звал его волком, и даже запретил ему делать татуировку в виде волчьей головы. Стайлз до сих пор иногда дулся, громко расписывая, как круто смотрелась бы тату на его плече.

\- Я всегда знал.

\- Что? – непонимающе наклонился к нему Стайлз, потеряв нить разговора.

\- Что ты мне подходишь.

Стайлз захлопнул рот и молча прижался щекой к его плечу, рисуя на лопатках неведомые узоры. На плед, где они лежали после бурной встречи, попало немного земли, и на спине Дерека остались темные разводы от смешанной с потом пыли. Стайлз задумчиво вывел между лопаток три соединенные друг с другом спирали, подумав, что смотрится неплохо.

\- Представляешь, если бы ты меня здесь не нашел? – спросил он, невесомо водя ногтями по пояснице – Дерек это любил. – Мы бы, конечно, встретились в школе, но не познакомились бы. Не подружились. Ты бы стал встречаться с какой-нибудь девчонкой…

\- С Пейдж, - отозвался Дерек. – Она отлично играла на виолончели.

\- А я отлично играю на чьей-то флейте, музыкант хренов, - фыркнул Стайлз и довольно улыбнулся, когда Дерек поднял руку, подтаскивая его под себя, и лег сверху, потираясь щетиной о бритые щеки. – Отстань.

\- Ничего бы не случилось, - пробормотал Дерек ему на ухо и поднялся на локте, вглядываясь в лицо. – Я бы все равно тебя нашел.

\- Ты мой романтик, - рассмеялся Стайлз, но погладил большим пальцем широкий подбородок, который помнил с детства. – По-настоящему–настоящему?

И Дерек понял, о чем он.

\- По-настоящему–настоящему.

Дуб одобрительно зашелестел кроной над их головами.

___

Где-то в эфемерном первоначале один из корней Неметона лег причудливым изгибом и замер в вечном покое, а зеленовато-желтый светлячок, сидящий на коре, сорвался с места и перелетел на другой, только зарождающийся росток, оживая искоркой на самом конце.

И в другой вселенной прозвучало:

\- Что вы здесь делаете? Это частная собственность.


End file.
